At Age Five
by MabelMay
Summary: "Where mummy and daddy and Jazzy?" the child asked. "Daddy is here. I am dad. Or did you forget, little badger?" (Badger Cereal)
1. Age Five

He had found out about the child when he stayed with his old college friends. Not willingly of course. He was on his way home from some business meetings in Amity Park, when his limo had been hit by the buffoon of a man driving his own RV – apparently it is an RV, it looks more like a pile of junk heaped together. Nobody had gotten hurt, but Vlad's limo had been unable to drive after that. Jack had apologised profusely and suggested the man should stay the night. When Maddie had found out and offered the same thing, he couldn't refuse the change to catch up with the love of his life.

They walked the block to the Fenton household. Giant tower on the roof and all. Once inside a little blur ran up to Jack and hugged his leg. Vlad looked at the little boy who hadn't noticed him yet.

"Danny-boy!" Jack said lifting the boy up into an embrace. "How you doing son?"

"Good," the boy said happily.

"I want you to meet someone." Jack turned the boy so he could see the newcomer. "Danny, this is your uncle Vlad."

Danny hugged his dad more and half buried his face in the bright orange jumpsuit that the man wears. "Come on Danny. Don't be shy, say hi," Maddie said to the child.

"Hi, Uncie Vlad," the boy said quietly, light blue eyes meeting dark blue.

"Hello, Daniel."

"Danny," the child corrected, becoming more comfortable around the man. Enough to even stop burring his face in orange.

"Danny is short for Daniel, remember?" Maddie said, to which Danny nodded.

He had been introduced to Jack and Maddie's older child Jasmine too. Although, Vlad was much more interested in the boy. Danny had grown on the man and the man grew on Danny. Once they had dinner, Danny dragged Vlad to his room and pulled out a bunch of toys to play with. He had spirit, which Vlad admired greatly. If only he could have a son. After meeting Daniel though, he wouldn't see anyone who could compare. Especially when he couldn't be with the love of his life.

From there, the idea grew. He thought on it overnight and decided by morning that he would come back the next night and take the boy. He had left early Amity Park in the morning to set up his castle for the next day.

* * *

"Where mummy and daddy and Jazzy?" the child asked to the man holding him. He had just awoken in a big room that was not his own. He started to get out of the massive bed when the door to the dimly lit room opened. The man had flicked a light switch on and strode across the room to pick up the awoken child.

"What do you mean Daniel? Daddy is here," the man said.

Daniel looked around the room that he woke up in. No sign of orange to be seen. The child's face turned to confusion. The older man continued to look at the child in his arms with satisfaction. He actually did it.

"Where?" Daniel asked.

"I'm dad. Or did you forget, little badger?"

"You not daddy," Daniel pouted in his confusion. "You Uncie Vlad."

"I am dad."

"No."

Not willing to argue with a child, the man mentally sighed at the child's stubbornness and decided to change the topics when Daniel's stomach growled loudly. "Why don't we go get some food, Daniel?"

"Okay," the five year old agreed with a grin, forgetting the argument for the sake of his tummy.

* * *

"Daddy?" a small voice questioned at his door. Looking up from his work, Vlad spotted his son holding the toy badger to his chest that he had gotten him not too long ago. The boy was wearing his blue stripped pyjamas, and clearly not in bed like he should be at this hour of the night.

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Where is mummy and Jazzy?" Daniel asked his father.

Two months had passed since he first awoke in the strange room, which he now knows is his bedroom. His daddy always made time for him and he liked to play with him. But he missed playing with Jazzy and he missed his mummy's hugs and kisses.

"Why are you out of bed mister?" Vlad asked walking over to the young child.

Daniel clutched his toy tighter, and looked his father straight in the eye. "Where is mummy?"

"My boy, your mother left us," he said kneeling down to the boy's height.

"Why?"

"She didn't want to be here anymore so she left us. It's just you and me now."

"When she come back?" he asked with wide eyes.

"She won't. It's just you and me now."

His bottom lip trembled and his wide eyes started to fill with tears. "I want mummy."

"It's okay. You have me, son."

"Mummy?"

"Just me, little badger."

The child burst out into tears and clung to his dad. Vlad scooped up the crying child into his arms, toy badger and all. Making his way to Daniel's rooms, Vlad soothed his son to sleep by the time the child hit the fluffy mattress.

* * *

"Where is Jazzy?" Daniel asked his father as they ate dinner together one Friday night.

Vlad had finally gotten over the 'daddy' and 'mummy' problems three months ago. However, 'Jazzy' was quite persistent. Surprisingly though, this was the first time his son had asked all week. Hopefully 'Jazzy' will be gone from Daniel's memory soon.

"Who is Jazzy?"

"My big sister," the boy stated. They had had this conversation before, and Daniel had started to doubt himself. Did he have a big sister? Daddy is a different person. Mummy left. Maybe Jazzy never existed like daddy said.

"You don't have a big sister. It's just you and me, little badger."

The boy just pouted and continued to eat his meal.

* * *

After a month of not hearing anything about 'Jazzy', Vlad had finally gotten the son he wanted.

* * *

 **This is an idea that had been bugging me to the point where I wasn't doing my study. So, I put it down and... Tada!**

 **Let me know what you think, and thank you for reading!**


	2. Age Six

**Disclaimer (cause I forgot in the last chapter): I don't own Danny Phantom, obviously.**

* * *

The child wandered through the halls of the castle. He had explored only a few places as his daddy was worried that he would get lost. But his daddy would be out all day. So Daniel decided to explore more.

He walked to a metallic door that was different to all the other wooden ones that he had seen. And this one was open. Curiously, the boy walked forward and pushed the heavy door open enough so that he could fit through.

Inside was like something the boy had dreamed of once. The big room had metal everywhere. On the walls, the roof, and all the tables too. The boy clad in white shorts and red t-shirt, walked up to one of the tables and tried to look at what was on top. Hooking his hands on the top of the tall bench, he hefted his weight up enough so that his icy blue eyes could peer at the seemingly familiar equipment. Although he had no idea of what any of it did.

Bored of that bench, he dropped down and repeated the process. A bench with only papers. One with absolutely nothing. Another with tools. Walking over to one last bench – his arms were getting tired of lifting him up – he was about to jump up when the door banged open.

A short yelp came from the child as he ran to hide from the tall newcomer.

He ran into a tunnel like hole in the wall with wires everywhere.

Hiding behind the lip of the tunnel, the child peered out to see who it was. It certainly isn't his daddy. The tall figure that clomped around to a bench on the other side of the room, had luckily not seen the child, being too preoccupied. Said child's eyes widened at the figure. He looked like a man made of metal. He wore black clothes, and his hair was made of green fire.

Daniel huddled in further into the dark tunnel so the strange person wouldn't see him.

"Skulker, is it ready?" a deep voice asked as another figure came through the doorway. This one has blue skin, pointy black hair, and glowing red eyes that scared the child further into the tunnel.

"Yes it is, Plasmius," the metallic person replied.

"Well what are we waiting for? Turn it on."

Without another word spoken, the metallic person walked over to a computer looking system, and Daniel watched as he did this. Two buttons stood out from everything else, one red, and one green. A metal finger pushed in the green button.

The child looked around the tunnel as he felt it start to heat up. His eyes widened further as a tingling sensation passed through him and sparks flew around him.

"DANIEL!" a voice called to him. One that he recognised as his daddy's.

The child only knew pain. Then darkness.

* * *

"DANIEL!" the blue skinned ghost called out as he recognised the figure in the back of the portal. With no time to react, the portal formed around the small child, green mist swirling in the hexagon. "NO!"

He watched wide eyed in horror as his child disappeared.

Then, something happened. The green mist in the portal swirled and twisted. A shadow formed in the centre. All of a sudden, the shadow formed into a child's figure and was spat out of the portal. The blue skin ghost could only stare in disbelief at the small figure. The boy glowed with a ghostly white tinge. His hair turned snow white, and his shorts and t-shirt to black and green respectively.

"Sir?" Skulker asked from beside him.

Rushing over to the child, he flipped his carefully over, scanning for any injuries besides the obvious. Nothing could change that now. He would know. He tried everything.

Daniel stirred a little as he was moved, not enough to open his eyes though. Enough to mutter, "Daddy?"

"I'm here, son. It's going to be okay."

"It hurts," was the last thing he got out before falling limply into his father's arms. A halo of white light formed around the six year olds middle. Splitting into two, the rings passed over the child's body, leaving the raven haired child human again.

"Sir?" Skulker tried again.

"Go home, Skulker. I need to make sure everything is fine with Daniel. I will contact you when I am ready." The stabilised portal got its first use as the metallic ghost past through it.

Once gone, black rings formed around Plasmius' middle and left Vlad in his place. He then stood, cradling his son in his arms, made his way to the control panel for the portal and hit a button. Two doors closed on the green mist, shutting out the portal. He then left his lab and made his way to his small medical room – it did have its uses every now and again. Checking his son over, he found nothing abnormal besides the normal for half ghosts.

Sighing, he picked Daniel up again and moved to the child's bedroom. Placing the exhausted child on the much too big bed, Vlad left the room, leaving the nightlight on as normal.

It had been a year since gaining his son. He loved every precious minute with him. Alas, he always thought that something had been missing. Mostly just the thought of not being able to share everything with Daniel. Though he is far from that yet – much too far – there was now no doubt in his mind that the child needed him now more than ever. And he would always be there for his son.

* * *

 **Okay so this is where I am leaving this thing. I would like to thank those that reviewed, favourited, followed, and read this thing. It means a lot :D**

 **I would like to continue this one day (when I have more time that is) as a bunch of short stories related to this beginning. For that to happen, I would need ideas. *hint* *hint* Leave me anything that you would like to see happen relating to this fic in reviews or messages, and I will get to them. The only thing is they need to be related to what I have set up in this fic.**

 **Once again, thank you for reading and I hope to see you again!**


	3. Age Six-and-a-Half

Daniel blinked and stared at the swirling green portal in front of him. He knew what a portal is – he's seen the one in the lab a few times – but he was confused as to how one got here. The middle of the wooded area at the back of the property. He had just been spending some time in the outdoor air when it popped up in front of him.

His dad never let him into the portal, so you couldn't blame the kid from being curious. He first stuck his hand into the swirling green mass. When nothing bad happened – like his dad coming out to yell at him for doing something he shouldn't, or his hand falling off – he tentatively made his way through it. Daniel gaped at the new space, unlike anything he has ever seen before. The entire place was green. Swirling green took up the space where there wasn't anything else. Purple blocks of land and doors floated randomly around the place too. This place felt familiar to him. Like a second home – even if he had never been here before.

Turning around to see if it was the same in the other direction. Turns out it's all the same. Wait. Where did he come here from? Shouldn't there be a portal? What if it's a one way thing? Crap! His dad is going to kill him!

The six-and-a-half year old turned in place wondering what he should do.

* * *

Vlad walked into his home at the end of the work day. He had only recently begun going back into the office – although it was only for three days each week. It took nearly six months for Daniel to learn to control his most basic powers. To the extent of the kid not falling through floors, floating to the ceiling, his foot randomly disappearing, or even dropping things. Once all that had stabilised, he trusted the kid enough to be home alone for a few hours each day. And each time he returned, Daniel would be waiting on the grand staircase ready to greet him. He knew the kid got lonely at times, but there wasn't much he could do about it – at least without the risk of someone discovering the kidnapped child or the strange powers.

On this day however, there was no one to greet Vlad as he came home from tedious meetings that never seemed to solve anything. A small seed of worry for the child sparked within him. But he pushed it aside as the kid could just be distracted. With that in mind, he went to his office, dropped off his briefcase and took off his blazer, then made his way around the house to try and find Daniel.

First checking his bedroom, then the playroom, the kitchen, dining room, living room, lab, and anywhere else he could think to find Daniel, there was no sign of him. Changing to his ghost half, he duplicated himself three times and they all searched the entire home. Twenty minutes later, the worry had become panic.

* * *

Skulker sat in his bungalow in the middle of his floating island. He had just gotten back from hunting down a few of the animal ghosts around his island. Now he was sitting down cleaning and polishing his equipment.

It had been a few months since he had assisted his employer with the portal, and consequently with the accident with the child. Skulker had questioned about the child randomly appearing, but was told to not worry about it. Which was absolutely fine with him. However, since then, his employer had been much more preoccupied, and therefore, not as much work needed to be done on his end of things.

An alarm rung throughout the bungalow. One of his traps had been set off. Quickly placing down his equipment that he was in the middle of cleaning, he then shut off the alarm and checked which trap had tripped. It was one of the cages at the edge of his domain. He flew the distance and was shocked to see what he caught.

* * *

Daniel continued to fly around the strange green place. No idea where he was headed. And all alone. He had not seen anyone else – anyone friendly at least – that could help him. He did run into a puppy that he thought could help him. So he flew over to the pup. But when Daniel tried to get closer, the glowing green puppy turned into a huge vicious looking dog that growled at him. In no time at all, Daniel turned around from the creature he did not understand and flew as fast as he could. The dog gave chase to the frightened ghost child, however stopped when Daniel flew to an island with a forest atop it.

He looked over his shoulder when he was above the edge of the island to see the dog turn small and fly away. Needing a rest, Daniel gently floated to the ground. As soon as he landed, a cage sprung out of the ground and trapped the boy. With a yelp of surprise, Daniel spun his head around to find a way out. There was none. Exhausted and scared, Daniel did the only thing a six-and-a-half year old would do in his position. He sat on the ground as tears ran down his face.

In his distressed state, he did not notice the confused and shocked figure coming out from the tree line.

* * *

 **Hello again! Sorry for the little cliffie but I needed a place to stop otherwise it would have been too big... So the next part should be up in a day or two.** **Just so you all know (other than the update in the next day or two) this will be fairly random with it's updates. I do have some sort of plan going, but I just don't have much creative juices right now :(**

 **Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/favourited/followed so far! It means a lot :)**


	4. Age Six-and-a-Half Cont

**Hehe. Sorry about that wait guys. I've just had life explode on me and only found a few hours recently to fix this up. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed at the end (I might just make a few edits in the future) but I wanted to get something out for ya'll. Onwards!  
**

* * *

Skulker stood in the tree line, not entirely sure what to do. Which was a first. There should be no reason why the child would be this far into the Ghost Zone. Let alone on his island. And in one of his traps. Crying.

Sighing, he resigned himself to talking to the child to find out what was happening. Scanning the area in case of any traps. Nothing in sight, he proceeded to stand in front of the small cage. The actual trap is designed to catch anything to double his size. However once caught, it would shrink to stop anything from escaping – in the case of the animal or ghost being small enough to fit through the bars. The cage now had shrunken to accommodate the small charge; just big enough for the child to kneel but not stand.

Said child had his legs tucked up to his chest and his face in his knees.

Coughing to get the child's attention seemed to do the trick. His head popped up and looked around until his neon green eyes landed on him. Several emotions passed through those eyes at once. Worry. Curiosity. Fear. And even a little bit of hope and curiosity.

"What are you doing here, child?" Skulker asked. The child's eyes widened and he bit his bottom lip. "I cannot do anything unless you tell me how you got here."

"I'm lost," the child whispered.

"Does Plasmius know you're here?" At the child's confused look, Skulker elaborated. "Your father."

A shake of the head was his response. Kneeling down next to the cage, Skulker easily pried it open to let the poor kid out. He reset the trap and turned to see the child looking at him curiously. Most likely due to the mechanical suit, he assumed. "Follow me and I'll contact your father."

* * *

Vladimir Masters did not know what to do. He honestly didn't. He had no clue where the child could have gone. Unless he got into the portal. Which means he could literally be anywhere by now.

He could only check. With that in mind, he phased into his lab to check on the portal. Still locked. Meaning he is in this world. And he once again, be anywhere.

A short ring, and a red flashing light signalled an incoming call. Only this one was tuned to a frequency with Skulker. Curiously, he pressed a button that stopped the ringing and the light. "What is it Skulker?"

"Have you lost something?"

"Daniel is there?!"

"I found him caught in one of my traps."

"Is he harmed?"

"No."

"Alright, I'll be there as fast as I can." He then hung up on the ghost without another word. Unlocking the portal, he flew as fast as he could towards Skulker's island.

When he picked up Daniel, he would be putting a tracker on the child.

* * *

"What's this?" Daniel said picking up a very shiny object.

"A machete. And what did I say about touching things!"

The child had grown accustom to being in Skulker's presence and bungalow in only twenty minutes; and subsequently had become bored of just sitting on one of the two fur covered couches. Daniel simply put the machete back on the bench top, went to the next object and pointed at it. "What's this?"

"Carving knife. Don't touch."

"What's this?"

"Don't touch."

"But what is this?"

"Don't touch."

"Wha-"

"Would you quit touching my things!" Skulker rounded on the child with a gun from his suit pointed at his head. The child on instinct disappeared and flew away from the weapon. Skulker blinked at the reaction and looked around for Daniel – whom was grinning when he was not spotted by the proclaimed greatest hunter. "Where'd you go, Whelp?"

A giggle behind Skulker made him turn…to see nothing there. "Come on out, ghost child."

"What are you doing?" a new voice at his open door asked incredulously.

"Ember! What are you doing here?"

"You were supposed to pick me up for our date an hour ago! But clearly you are too busy doing, whatever the hell you are doing to be with me!" Really looking at what the other ghost was doing for the first time, she got rather confused. Skulker had one of his guns out and pointed under one of the couches. "What are you doing, by the way?"

"Looking for the ghost child."

"Uh…"

"Come on out, Whelp," Skulker put away his gun. Not a second later, another being became visible in the room. Well, the head of the child did while the rest of him was hidden behind the couch.

"Why is there a kid here?"

"This is Plasmius' child who got lost."

"So, where's Plasmius?"

"On his way here."

"What's your name, baby pop?"

"Daniel."

"Nope. You are way too cute to be a Daniel. Danny is much better."

"Dad won't like that," Daniel muttered.

"If he doesn't hear me say it, then he can't do anything about it."

The child giggled a little at that and floated out from behind the couch. "Who are you?"

"Ember McLain." A new voice filled in at the door. All three of them turned to see Vlad Plasmius filling up the open doorway. A cry of 'Daddy!' filled the room as a blur launched itself at the new comer. "Don't you every worry me like that again, little badger," Vlad muttered into Daniel's ear as they embraced.

"I'm sorry, daddy."

"Why don't we just get back home, hmm?"

"Okay."

Vlad took Daniel's hand in his own before turning to the other two ghosts. "Thank you for finding him. I also have a new invention that I would like for you to make for me. I will send you through the specs in a few hours' time."

"No problem," Skulker replied.

"Goodbye."

"Bye Skulker. Bye Ember," Daniel waved as his father flew them back home. The entire way was spent with Daniel's chatter of his newest adventure – of course, not without a good scolding on Vlad's part.

* * *

 **Are the characters alright? I feel like they are way to OCC. Anyway, I'm not too sure when the next update will be but just sit tight. I will get there. Also, are there any particular ghosts that you want to be seen?**

 **Thanks again to all the favourites/follows/reviews/and reads. It seriously means the world to me! Till next time xx**


	5. Jazz: Age Twelve

It's been five years since my brother disappeared. I remember very little of the time when he was with us. I do know it was a happier time. We would go around on adventures and explore new places. I had always been the one to reign in if things ever got too out of hand though. It's just what a big sister does. Looks out for her brother. But I can't exactly do that without him here.

There is very little anyone knows of his disappearance. There was no sign of a break in. No disturbances anywhere in the house. Even Danny's bed was still made, as if he was never there in the first place.

The police were scratching their heads over this unusual case. Of course, based on this evidence, my parents thought they knew exactly what was going on.

Ghosts.

They have been fascinated by the paranormal – ghosts specifically – even before college. They met there and studied together; and continued to study ghosts for their career. _Don't ask me how they make money. It's a mystery to all_. But even back then, it was never really hunting down the ghosts.

Never to the obsession level that they are at today.

They had convinced themselves – nobody else – that ghosts must have taken their baby boy from them. The police officers just gave the pair wary looks. I'll never forget that look of 'these two must have lost their marbles'. I'm starting to believe the officers myself. But that never stopped my parents.

I rarely ever see them out of the lab. I've gotten pretty good at taking care of myself over the years. Just like that little girl in that book I once read. Her name is on the tip of my tongue…M something… Haven't read that book in years… As I was saying. I've learnt to cook a few different dinners – mostly easy mac, or two minute noodles – and just eat lunches from school. Laundry is surprisingly done by my parents – mum – whenever they surface. And I make sure to keep the house tidy so it doesn't need as much cleaning.

All in all, I don't mind it. I love the freedom and space that I can get. I love the responsibility. And they do know when to give me attention whenever I need it.

I know losing my brother has been hard on all of us. But it really hit my parents hard. They were tirelessly working down in their lab; working hard on their biggest invention yet. Since convincing themselves that a ghost had taken their son and my brother all those years ago, they had spent hours coming up with new possibilities, inventions, hunting skills, and ideas to bring their little boy back.

No one took a Fenton without payback.

However, I am starting to lose hope of Danny ever returning. This whole thing was, and still is, the biggest mystery of Amity Park.

* * *

 **Ta-da! Super short chapter, but I wanted to try and write something from Jazz's view. I've never really done something from this angle before so I hope it worked out okay... I've got some idea for the next chapter (bit of a time skip if anyone is interested) but again, no idea when it will be out. I just know it will be!**

 **Thank you again readers/reviewers/followers/favouriters(is..is this a word?)! Till next time xx**


	6. Age Fourteen

The day started out like any other. His dad would come into his room and wake Daniel up at 6 am. Way too early, but at this point he was used to the early wake up calls. Then once Daniel was ready for the day, he would make it down to the dining room where food was served by the butler or maid – depending on which was free. He would make little chatter with his father as the elder read through documents or the newspaper. He would then walk to the front entrance and say goodbye to his dad for the day. His dad would triple check within a minute that Daniel had his watch on – as that is where he could be tracked for his own safety – then would leave. Once alone, Daniel would then go back to the kitchens where he would pick up his backpack with his books and meals for the day packed in it. Daniel would take the very familiar path to the lab through the steel door. He would then open the portal, transform, and fly to Ghostwriter's place.

Yeah. The exact same routine for the past six years.

His ghost form now wore torn up jeans, boots, plain t-shirt and leather jacket. His eyes are as green as ever – possibly more so due to the amount of time spent in the zone. And his hair, well, that changed every so often. It would always be as white as snow, but would vary between a crew cut, and long and shaggy. Currently it is in the middle of the two; hanging over his eyes, but not yet long enough to touch the collar of his jacket.

Back to his day though…

The morning was spent at Ghostwriter's, where he would be tutored. Once he was done for the day he would go and find Cujo. Daniel would eat and play with the ghost dog for a good hour before his afternoon activities. It would either be more study, training (both with and without powers), or exploring.

Exploring happened to be new – if you counted six months of it new. His dad would allow time for him to explore the zone two or three times a week. He would meet new people, practise his powers, or see how far he could go. Basically anything he could think of before he needed to turn back and meet his dad when he got back from work. Then it would be training or study with his dad, supper, an hour to relax, then bed.

It was all very routine. The only people that Daniel got to interact with were ghosts – including the ghost maid and butler – or his dad. It was rare for him to meet any humans. His dad didn't like it because he wanted to protect him from, well, everything. Media was the biggest one brought up. Daniel did know how the human world worked though – so that in the very rare case of him being able to leave the mansion alone, he wouldn't look like a complete idiot and embarrass the family name.

On this particular day, he did the morning routine. Studied with Ghostwriter. Spent lunch with Cujo. Then got to spend the afternoon exploring. So he picked a direction and went speeding off as fast as he could. To make sure he wasn't going to get lost, he would memorise the oddly shaped islands or doors as he passed by.

Other than memorising the scenery, his mind wandered. Mostly about what study he needed to gt done, when he should go and visit Dora next, what his ghost core is, training exercises he needs to focus more on... Because of this, he didn't notice the natural portal opening up in his direct path. Before he could stop himself, he flew through the portal.

Daniel had to close his eyes against the sudden harsh sunlight.

Squinting his eyes open again, he looked around. He seemed to be on a highway only a few miles from the edge of a city. This was confirmed when he turned his head and saw a billboard pronouncing: 'Welcome to Amity Park! A nice place to live!'

Daniel knew that he should be going straight back through the natural portal that opened up behind him, but something compelled him to go into the city. Whether it was the need to be around people, being away from his dad, or just general curiosity, he left the portal, and flew straight to the city.

Admiring the city-scape from above, he found an alley-way to land in, then transformed.

Now in his red converse, neat jeans and a white top, Daniel made his way out of the alley, and knocked two people and himself over.

"Watch it!" a girl growled.

"I'm sorry," Daniel said quickly. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's cool, dude," the last voice said.

Picking themselves up from the pavement, Daniel got a look at the two teens. The African-American male is checking on a device in his hands. He wears glasses, red beret, yellow shirt, and green cargo pants. The girl is quite pale which stands out from her dark clothes – boots, skirt, leggings and crop-top. Her hair just reaches her shoulders and her purple eyes look at Daniel curiously.

"Hey. I haven't seen you around before," the girl says.

"Yeah, I'm visiting this place with my dad and decided to explore a bit."

"Oh, cool. I'm Tucker, by the way," the male says.

"You do look familiar though. Eh, whatever. I'll work it out eventually. I'm Sam."

"Daniel. So, is there anything cool to see around here?"

"Eh, Amity is pretty much the same as every other town," Sam explained. "Parks, Town Hall, there's bowling, a water park, or mini golf. That sort of thing."

"About the only that is different is the ghosts. We are the most haunted city in America. Or something like that," Tucker said.

Daniel knew that most people wouldn't consider ghosts normal, thanks to his dad. So he knew exactly how react to that sort of thing. "Really? Ghosts?"

"Yup." A rumble could be heard, and all three teens looked at Tuckers stomach. "We were just heading to the Nasty Burger if you wanted to join, Danny? Can I call you Danny? Daniel just sounds way too formal."

"Danny is fine, and I'd love to join." With that the teens walked along the road to the popular after school spot.

"So, Danny. Where abouts are you from?" Sam asked.

"Wisconsin."

"It's the middle of the term. Aren't you skipping school?"

"No, I get home-schooled." The ten minute walk to the Nasty Burger was taken up by talk about school, interests, and hobbies. Just as they were passing through the doors, Tucker noticed a pamphlet of a missing person with two photos on the flier – one of a young kid, and the other of a teen.

"Looks like they got a new version of the kid," he said to Sam. As she took a closer look.

"Who's the kid?" Daniel asked.

"Danny Fenton is his name," Tucker explained. "He was taken from his home when he was five and there were no signs of anyone taking him. The Fenton's are ghost hunters, so they think that a ghost took him. Every few years another photo is redone to make the kid look like he has aged, so hopefully someone will recognise him. But it's been 9 years, I don't know if they will find him."

"Hey, Danny," Sam got their attention.

"Yeah?"

"Could you push your hair out of your face for a sec?" Daniel did as was asked and Sam's eyes widened. "Tucker, I think we found Danny Fenton."

* * *

 **I'm back! You would not believe the amount of drafts I have of this. Close to twenty pages worth. I was trying to get something else happening, but it turned into this which might actually be better… I have two more chapters planned after this, and will have to see if I want to continue it after that. I mostly just want to get this done at the moment, so sorry if it seems rushed. Let me know what you think and I'll see you at the next chapter!**

 **Thanks again to all the reviewers/followers/readers/favourites! You make my day each time I see them!**

 **xx**


End file.
